The One That I Want
by Arisu Akagi
Summary: [SenKosh] [RuHana] Cuando las fujoshi de Ryounan toman el control de la obra escolar, Hiroaki Koshino no sabe que está a punto de enfrentar al publico más exigente de su vida...
1. Chapter 1

**The one that I want**

por Arisu Akagi

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk le pertenece a Takehiko Inoue.

Banda Sonora: "Summer Nights" - Grease, the movie - Olivia Newton John, John Travolta.

**1**

Los alumnos de la preparatoria Ryounan estaban trabajando arduamente en la obra musical de ese año. Esta vez iba ser a beneficio del Club de Manga de la escuela que planeaba publicar un libro de ilustraciones y necesitaban fondos para hacerlo.

Las chicas del club decidieron que sería mejor contar con la ayuda de alguien popular para favorecer la venta de entradas y pidieron ayuda a los chicos del equipo de basketball. Después de todo, ¿quién se iba a negar a venir a ver la obra si el as de la escuela era el protagonista? Suerte para las chicas que Akira Sendou era tan amable que no pudo decirles que no. Además, Sendou tenía ganas de divertirse y no le importaba hacer el ridículo con tal de pasarla bien.

Todos los clubes de la escuela colaboraron para la puesta en escena del musical. Decidieron montar "Grease". Sendou haría el papel que en el cine interpretó John Travolta. Absolutamente fascinado con la idea, caminaba por la escuela ensayando pasos de baile y repasando sus canciones. Koshino, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, siempre lo acompañaba muriéndose de la risa pero secretamente se deleitaba con la sonrisa de Akira y para que negarlo, con aquel lindo trasero meneándose delante de él.

Las audiciones para cubrir el papel de Sandy en la obra fueron un loquero. No hubo chica en la escuela que no asistiera para probar suerte. Estuvieron seis horas escuchando quinceañeras desafinadas y con dudoso talento para el baile. Koshino estaba seguro que si elegían a alguna de ellas, Akira Sendou iba a parecer un cantante lírico en comparación.

El director de la obra, harto de escuchar los chillidos de aquellas muchachas histéricas con delirio de estrella, dio por terminadas las audiciones. En una acalorada discusión con los demás miembros del comité organizador optó por elegir a la muchacha más bonita que se presentó, que si bien no era una gran cantante al menos sabía de qué se trataba la obra y hacía una linda pareja con el jugador estrella de Ryounan

Unos días después comezaron los ensayos. Después de asistir a ellos todos los días para acompañar a su amigo, Koshino debía reconocer que la obra no iba a ser tan desastrosa como pensaba. Sendou no era un mal cantante y cualquier falla la superaba con su entusiasmo y su linda sonrisa. Seamos sinceros: aunque cantara los números de la guía telefónica el teatro se vendría abajo por los aplausos.

Sentado en la última fila del salón, Hiroaki miraba con satisfacción a su futuro novio. Sendou no lo sabía aún, pero el día del estreno Koshino planeaba declarse. Compraría el ramo más grande de flores que pudiese encontrar y le iba a partir la boca de un beso en cuanto estuvieran solos. Ese era el único pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza desde el día en que Akira le confesó que le gustaban los chicos. Sutilmente, Koshino le preguntó si estaba enamorado de alguien. Tuvo que reprimir el grito de alegría cuando le dijo que no. Estaba seguro que Sendou iba a aceptarlo. Al fin y al cabo estaban hechos el uno para el otro, cualquiera que los viera juntos se daba cuenta. La idea de que Akira se negara nunca cruzó por su cabeza.

Seguía contemplando a su bombón cuando escuchó una risotada a sus espaldas. La reconoció de inmediato. Ahí estaba el siempre escandaloso Hanamichi Sakuragi junto al zombie de su novio, Kaede Rukawa. En ciertos casos, el amor realmente es ciego. ¿Qué tenían en común esos dos? Sólo que eran humanos. Koshino los saludó, no eran sus amigos pero Akira les tenía mucho aprecio, vaya uno a saber por qué.

Sendou los saludó desde el escenario y los invitó a subir. Los jugadores de Shohoku había llegado justo para el descanso. Sakuragi no dejaba de reírse de Sendou por hacer un musical diciendo que él no tenía tan linda voz como su zorrito para cantar. Koshino no pudo quedarse callado y defendió a su puercoespín, es decir a Akira-chan respondiendo que Rukawa no podría permanecer despierto el tiempo suficiente para cantar un par de compases.

Akira y el zorrito miraban desde un rincón como se peleaban. Esos dos no se aguantaban ni los buenos días. Rukawa se quedó conversando tranquilamente con Sendou esperando a que su novio terminara de defender su honor. Sendou los vigilaba de reojo, preocupado porque la discusión subía de tono. Conocía el temperamento de Hanamichi y le preocupaba que Hiro-kun terminara en el hospital por los cabezazos de Sakuragi. ¿Qué podía hacer para distraerlos y que dejaran de pelear? Fue hasta la consola de sonido y le pidió al chico que hiciera correr la cinta. La música aplaca a las bestias según dicen. Pero no fue la música lo que terminó la discusión sino un hecho digno del libro Guiness: Kaede Rukawa comenzó a cantar .

Todo el salón hizo silencio para escucharlo. ¡Si que tenía buena voz! Las chicas vinieron corriendo al pie del escenario para contemplar como el Super Rookie cantaba "Summer nights". No pasó mucho tiempo para que el resto del elenco se sumara a la canción, las chicas acompañando a Rukawa y los chicos haciéndole el coro a Sendou que había comenzado a cantar su parte.

Hanamichi estaba literalmente derritiéndose mientras escuchaba extasiado a su kitsune. Pero Koshino no estaba tan contento. No le gustaba nada la forma en que Sendou miraba a Rukawa. ¿No era que no estaba enamorado de nadie? Entonces ¿por qué miraba al imbécil ese con cara de bobo mientras le cantaba?

Codeando a Hanamichi para que reaccionara, Koshino se dio cuenta que si no hacía algo pronto sus planes se iban a la mierda. ¡Maldito pelirrojo! ¿Es que no sentía ni una pizca de celos?

Cuando terminó la canción, todos aplaudieron a rabiar. No había una chica que no estuviera gritando emocionada. Fue entonces cuando sucedió la hecatombe. La presidenta del Club de Manga hizo una pequeña sugerencia. "¿Y si hacemos un musical yaoi?"

A excepción de Koshino, todos dijeron que sí.

Nota de la Autora: Miles de años después se me ocurre publicar un fanfic sobre Slam Dunk, pero me prometí terminar este y aquí está, diez años después. Espero que lo dsifruten aunque no haya ni una sola fruta involucrada en la creación de este fic XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**The one that I want**

por Arisu Akagi

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk le pertenece a Takehiko Inoue. No sé a quién pertenece el musical "Grease" pero seguro que a mí no.

Banda Sonora: "Hopelessly Devoted To You" - Grease, the movie - Olivia Newton John.

**2**

Koshino miraba la puerta cerrada del salón de actos de sus escuela con el ceño fruncido. Dos semanas después del comienzo de los ensayos, el director ordenó que se llevarían a cabo a puertas cerradas, no sólo por las constantes interrupciones de las enardecidas fans del yaoi sino también para alejar a novios celosos, es decir a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Al principio Hanamichi estaba encantado de ver a su zorrito cantando pero Koshino quería tenerlo como aliado en su cruzada "Separemos a Rukawa de MI AKIRA ". Con esa intención le llenó la cabeza a Sakuragi, algo muy fácil de hacer, sin embargo las consecuencias fueron desastrosas. Si en el escenario se representaba Grease, fuera de él Hanamichi Sakuragi era Otelo y esa sí que no era un musical. Mientras cantaban junto al piano, todo estuvo tranquilo pero cuando comenzaron a ensayar el baile y Sakuragi vio las manos de Sendou a menos de dos metros de distancia de Rukawa fue necesaria la ayuda de todo el equipo de basketball para evitar que matara al protagonista de la obra. Conclusión: nadie ajeno a la obra podía presenciar los ensayos, de paso se libraban de todas las fanáticas de la escuela que no querían perderse ni un minuto del yaoi dentro y fuera del escenario.

Koshino siguió suspirando frente a la puerta del salón. Se podía escuchar la voz de Rukawa cantando "Hopelessly Devoted to you". ¡Maldita sea, qué bien canta! Y seguramente lo hacía con sus lindos ojos azulados batiendo sus largas y espesas pestañas en dirección a Akira. ¡Ah, cómo le gustaría estrangular al odioso de Rukawa!

Por supuesto que no perdía las esperanzas de lograr un puesto en la obra, de haber sabido todo esto se habría anotado en el club de teatro, pero ahora no era tiempo de lamentaciones. Koshino siguió esperando en la puerta a que su plan diera resultado.

Fue una obra de ingeniería social, si daba resultado publicaría en internet la fórmula, aunque cualquiera con un poco de cerebro y un mínimo de conocimiento del sexo femenino podría descubrirlo facilmente.

Antes del comienzo del ensayo, Koshino habló con el pequeño grupo de chicas que trabajaba en la obra, todas del club de drama y con las que hizo un pequeño trato: él cambiaba de lugar con alguna de ellas y a cambio les entregaba fotos yaoi de los equipos de basketball de Kanagawa. Koshino tenía muchas, no en vano había pasado varios campamentos de basketball con todas las parejas gay del distrito.

Las chicas lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados y un hilo de baba asomando por sus labios mientras nombraba a las parejas: Mitsui y Kogure, Kiyota y Jin, Fujima y Hanagata.

Por supuesto todas querían las fotos, entonces decidieron que harían un sorteo y después del ensayo, la ganadora hablaría con el director para decirle que dejaba la obra y que tenía al reemplazante ideal para su puesto. Ya se veía en la consola de sonido, deformando la voz del idiota del Super Rookie, ¡ja! o cegándolo con el reflector a ver si caía del escenario y se rompía el cuello o una pierna, cualquier miembro era aceptable.

Sin embargo, tres horas después, la puerta continuaba cerrada y Koshino estaba desesperado por entrar para alejar a SU AKIRA del idiota de Rukawa, maldita la hora que ése se metió en sus vidas, ojalá y lo atropellaran a la vuelta de la escuela.

Estaba maquinando la forma de empujar a Rukawa frente a un camión mientras conducía su bicicleta, cuando la ganadora salió por la puerta del salón. Oh, mierd... ella no...

—¡Yo gané, Koshino-san!—dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.—¡Mañana empiezas en la obra! ¿Cuándo me entregas las fotos?

Al día siguiente, Koshino entró con cara de pocos amigos al ensayo. ¡Dios, qué humillación! La ganadora del sorteo le dijo que debía llevar una muestra de su trabajo para que el equipo al que estaba asignado lo evaluara antes de aceptarlo.

¿Qué carajo hacía el elenco entero de la obra mirando su trabajo? Hace unos minutos todos estaban ocupados pero ahora estaban a su alrededor. Los muchachos se reían a carcajadas, las chicas hacían lo mismo aunque tenían la delicadeza de taparse la boca con la mano. Y por supuesto, cómo no iba a estar Rukawa, en primera fila, presenciando el ocaso de su reputación en la preparatoria Ryounan.

—No lo hace mal—dijo con su voz monótona e insulsa.

—¡Nunca me dijiste que sabías hacer eso Hiro-kun!—agregó Akira, cómodamente instalado en el hombro de Rukawa.

Koshino los miró con cara de odio pero no dijo nada. Quería el puesto, para encontrar al kitsune apestoso en algún rincón oscuro y molerlo a golpes, a ver si podía alejarlo de Akira-chan de una vez y para siempre. La recompensa era grande así que valía la pena arriesgar su fama de hombre recio para tener el amor de Akira y de paso, darse el gusto de reventarle la linda carita a Rukawa.

Era difícil contenerse, pero contó hasta cinco millones y cuando terminó, el equipo al que pretendía entrar había llegado a una decisión. Todos callaron para escuchar el veredicto.

—¡Bienvenido al equipo de costureras, Koshino-senpai!

En medio de las carcajadas de la mayoría de sus compañeros, menos el dulce de Akira y el antipático de Rukawa, Koshino guardó su muestra: un precioso vestido de muñeca que le enseñó a hacer su mamá. Lo más dignamente que pudo fue a ocupar su puesto detrás de la máquina de coser. Dignamente, sí, claro, cómo no...


	3. Chapter 3

**The one that I want**

por Arisu Akagi

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk le pertenece a Takehiko Inoue. No sé a quién pertenece el musical "Grease" pero seguro que a mí no.

**Banda Sonora: **"The one that I want" - Grease, the movie. John Travolta-Olivia Newton John.

**3**

El día del estreno de "Grease, un musical yaoi", Ryounan era un loquero. Detrás del escenario había un nube de vestuaristas, maquilladoras, ténicos de luces y sonido, extras enloquecidos porque no encontraban su ropa y actores de reparto repasando frenéticamente sus líneas.

Del otro lado del telón, los espectadores toman asiento. El auditorio de la escuela estaba atestado de gente, la mayoría fanáticas del yaoi enloquecidas que no hacían más que gritar "¡Sendou! ¡ Rukawa!"

En la primera y segunda filas estaban los invitados especiales. Sendou había insistido en invitar a los equipos rivale de siempre para que asistieran a su momento de gloria. Invitó a Shohoku, Shoyo y Kainan. Ninguno se rehusó, tenían muchas ganas de ver cómo Sendou y Rukawa hacían el ridículo.

Koshino no tuvo tiempo de seguir espiando, debía ayudar a vestir al elenco y le hubiera encantado vestir a Akira Sendou pero no fue el caso. Afortunadamente para él, no le tocó vestir a Rukawa. A él se lo disputaron el equipo completo de vestuario, maquillaje y algunas más que nadie sabía cómo habían llegado detrás del escenario. Era una turba de chicas de la que apenas se distinguía la cabeza del Super Rookie.

En los últimos segundos antes de que subiera el telón, Koshino fue detrás del escenario para cerciorarse de que el ramo de flores que pensaba darle a Akira estaba en su lugar. Sonriendo, contento de que la que pesadilla estaba a punto de terminar, se paró junto al telón para ver la obra... no, a Akira, desde una posición privilegiada. La música comenzó, las luces se apagaron y la obra comenzó.

Durante los primeros cuadros, el griterío de las chicas de la platea fue ensordecedor. No cualquiera podía soportar el carisma de Akira Sendou sentado juciosamente en una butaca. Incluso Koshino podía comprenderlas, aunque quisiera meterlas en una caja de encomiendas y mandarlas a Abudabi. Eran tan escandalosas que incluso opacaban las risotadas de los basketbolistas que casi rodaban por el suelo. Eh, Akira no lo hacía tan mal, incluso el kitsune era pasable, pero él tenía al mono pelirrojo defendiendo su honor a cabezazos.

En uno de sus descansos, Rukawa vio a su novio y pronunciando un "idiota" por lo bajo, sacó su celular y tipeo un mensaje. En menos de cinco segundos tenía al pelirrojo a su lado y después de una discusión de la que sólo pudieron discenir la palabra "sex", Hanamichi Sakuragi se quedó quietecito junto al escenario. Las chicas que trabajaban en la obra enloquecieron y caminaban arrojando corazoncitos por los ojos. Koshino rodó los ojos, ¿qué le veían las mujeres al yaoi? Miró su reloj, faltaban unos treinta minutos para que terminara, podía resisitir, sí, sí, ¡podía hacerlo!

Para el tramo final de la obra, las cosas seguían igual, aunque las chicas del club yaoi "SenRu" había sacado pancartas con las fotos de Akira y Rukawa, llenas de corazoncitos. Incluso había un par de enfermas haciendo cosplay. Koshino se cruzó de brazos: iba a ignoralas. No debía responder a esa provocación aunque pensó en peguntarle a Sakuragi cómo hacía para dar cabezazos sin morir de una lesión cerebral. Pero el pelirrojo de Shohoku no estaba en condiciones de responder preguntas. Era obvio que no le gustaba nada ver la actuación de Rukawa ni la de Sendou. A Koshino tampoco le causaba gracia verlos actuar como enamorados pero podía sublimar imaginando que pisaba a Rukawa con su propia bicicleta.

Aunque el problema no era precisamente lo que sucedía en el escenario, sino debajo de él. Koshino podía distinguir las voces de Fukuda y Nobunaga Kiyota, abrazados, gritando a todo pulmón: "Es tuyo, Sendou", "Hazle un triple, puercoespín" y luego saltando como desaforados al grito de "¡marca sexual, marca sexual!"

Koshino hubiera podido contar las venas en las sienes de Sakuragi, pero estaba muy ocupado evitando que las suyas explotaran. Lo que no sabían esos idiotas era que él podía controlarse pero Sakuragi no. Estaba rojo como su cabello y le salían chispas por los ojos. Y lo peor era que en vez de estar ofendido con los groseros del público, Hiroaki notó que los ojos incandescentes de Sakuragi estaban clavados en Akira.

Koshino estaba preparado para atajarlo porque estaba seguro de que Sakuragi se lanzaría sobre Sendou en cualquier momento. Y todo hubiera salido bien sino fuera por Rukawa que apareció junto a ellos, listo para salir al escenario. Vestido de negro, con un pantalón de cuero perfectamente ajustado (cuando Koshino hacía su trabajo, lo hacía a la perfección), un top negro que marcaba cada uno de sus bien trabajados abdominales y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, bien de los cincuenta, hasta Koshino debía reconocer que se veía absolutamente comestible.

Miro a Sakuragi con su cara de nada pero en cuanto piso el escenario, sonrió sensual y ¡cómo movía sus caderas al caminar! El salón se vino abajo con los gritos y los aplausos. Cuando Akira comenzó a cantar, arrodillándose frente a Rukawa con una sonrisa encandilante, Koshino no sólo escucho el nivel de los gritos aumentar los decibeles, también escucho una de las venas de la frente de Sakuragi reventándose con un estruendoso pop.

Koshino intentó evitar que el mono pelirrojo se lanzara contra ellos pero fue en vano: como una locomotora que arrastra todo a su paso, Sakuragi se metió al escenario decidido a golpear a Sendou. Pero Sendou y Rukawa, además de actuar convincentemente, eran jugadores de basketball y podían evadir una acción como esa sin pestañar. Tan graciosamente se apartaron que en la platea gritaron ole mientras Sakuragi caía estrepitosamente en medio del escenario.

El auditorio quedó un momento en silencio, incluso habían interrumpido la pista de música. Apenas se escucharon unos carraspeos incómodos hasta que una tímida vocecita pronunció las palabras que perseguirían a Koshino en sus pesadillas: —¿Kosh...Hana?

Koshino abrió los ojos y vio una masa pelirroja sobre él, más bien metido entre sus piernas. En su carrera, Sakuragi lo había arrastrado hacia el escenario mientras trataba de detenerlo y cuando se tropezó con sus propios pies, lo había aplastado contra el piso en una posición bastante comprometedora. ¡AGH! ¡Soñaría con eso el resto de su vida! Ya se veía asistiendo a terapia cinco veces a la semana para superar el trauma. Nada podía ser peor que eso... Pero las profecías autocumplidas eran una especialidad de Hiroaki.

Cuando las risas empezaron y el griterio volvió a llenar el escenario, Sakuragi comenzó a levantarse y Koshino gimió... de dolor, ¡cualquiera lo hubiera hecho si un mono gigantesco le hubiera caído encima! Pero nada se escapaba a los oídos de las fujoshi que comenzaron a sacar pancartas "HanaKosh" de la nada. ¡Por dios! ¿Qué tan pertubadas estaban esas tontas?

Aunque Koshino hubiera preferido cien veces el fanatismo de esas locas a las risotadas de los equipos invitados y a Nobunaga Kiyota saltando y gritando a todo pulmón: "¡Hiro Uke, Hiro Uke!"

Parecía que todo terminaría ahí: el musical estaba arruinado, Koshino se moría de la vergüenza y Sakuragi tenía un ataque de pánico escénico lo que hacía que sus manos sudaran copiosamente haciéndolo resbalar cada vez que intentaba levantarse. Koshino rogaba para que alguien lo sacara de su miseria. Por supuesto, para terminar de obtener su odio eterno y completar la cuota de humillación del día, esa persona fue Kaede Rukawa.

Quién hubiera pensado que el freezer caminante de Shohoku era tan celoso como su novio. Entre los silbidos y gritos de las chicas, tomo al pelirrojo de la camisa con una mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el escenario como un cavernícola llevaría a una mujer. ¿Qué tenía eso de bueno? Las chicas gritaban histéricas agitando sus pancantas "RuHana", Koshino supo que jamás entendería a las mujeres.

Pero había cosas más importantes como por ejemplo levantarse del escenario y arrastrarse al pozo más profundo que encontrara a su alcance. Había perdido su oportunidad de declararse, no podía hacerlo después de ser el culpable de arruinar la obra. ¿Por qué las cosas siempre le salían mal?

y claro, por supuesto que la música comenzó a sonar, musicalizadores inoportunos, como si necesitara que le musicalizaran el peor momento de su vida.

—Hey, Hiro-chan, levántate, necesito un favor... —Sendou no parecía enojado, al contrario, tenía una de sus preciosas sonrisas.—Párate aquí... eso, tú no tienes que hacer nada, yo me encargo del resto...

Koshino miró al suelo, no se atrevía a levantar la vista. ¿Por qué había una cruz blanca marcada con cinta en el suelo? Oh, no...

Akira se arrodilló frente a él, mientras el salón ya tenía rajaduras por las vibraciones de los gritos. Koshino ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentir vergüenza porque Sendou lo mantenía dando vueltas, bailando y cantando a su alrededor. Koshino casi cerró los ojos, esa tortura no iba a durar más de tres minutos. Podía soportar la platea de baskebolistas que aplaudían y coreaban "beso, beso" ¡¿Qué?! Abrió los ojos en el medio del giro y perdió el equilibrio. No llegó a caer porque los fuertes brazos de Akira Sendou lo sostuvieron.

—Tú sabes lo que dicen, Hiro: el público siempre tiene la razón—y antes de pudiera decirle que el dicho hablaba del cliente, Akira ya lo estaba besando, inclinándolo hacia atrás y todo.

Decir que el público rugía es un lugar común, pero eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Incluso tuvieron que clausurar el anfiteatro por daños estructurales. No era para menos, entre los gritos histéricos de las chicas y los silbidos de los chicos, fue milagro que no se viniera abajo.

Pero Koshino ni siquiera notó el ruido porque Sendou lo siguió besando aún después de que el director mandó a cerrar el telón. Apenas si por un rabillo del ojo hecho un último vistazo al auditorio. Lo unico que pudo divisar fue una pancarta solitaria agitándose en el fondo del salón. SenKosh,decía, en letras de corazoncitos.

Y por primera vez en el día, esas locas le cayeron simpáticas.

**FIN**

_Nota de la autora:_ ¡Diez años después, la conclusión! Mejor tarde que nunca.


End file.
